


Lost in thoughts

by Daniell3C4st, Nekofan18



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniell3C4st/pseuds/Daniell3C4st, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekofan18/pseuds/Nekofan18
Summary: Aragog got drunk after a long day of disappointment, and Kara helps him get home.





	Lost in thoughts

Night was beginning to fall on outworld as the heat was slowly consumed by the cool breeze that swept by. Kara wondered the Tarkatan camp, searching for Aragog. His absence began to worry her and Mileena. A whiff of an unpleasant, sour smell caught her attention. As she followed the trail, the odour thickened in the atmosphere. It lead her to the fireplace in the center of the camp.

Kara let out a deep sigh at what she witnessed and placed a hand on her cheek. Aragog was leaning on a log, radiating that god-awful smell that escaped his lips as the fire danced to the wind in front of him. She slowly stepped towards him and got a closer view of his state. He was still conscious but the look of unhappiness seemed to be aching on his face.

Sitting beside him with her arms wrapping around her legs and their shoulders meeting, she turned to him, "You need to go home, Aragog. Mileena is getting very worried about your whereabouts."

Aragog looked down at his bruised knuckles as he grits his teeth sorrowfully, the warmth of his drink and the flames of the fire keeping him warm and comfortable where he was. “I… need time to myself Kara…” he slightly slurred as he focused his eyes again to the clapping flames. 

“Your mother is worried sick though. After your encounter with Kotal she is scared she might lose you Aragog.” Kara rested her head on his shoulder, taking a deep breath as she held in her reflex to gag at his smell. Neither of them has been the same since Kotal nearly killed Aragog, however Kara has been trying to keep things positively between Mileena and Aragog.

“I just… I’m never enough am I Kara?”

“Aragog we aren’t having this conversation again are we?”

“I’m just never certain…”

“The fact that you are still here says you should be.”

Aragog stayed still as he dozed off with the dancing flames, taking a deep breath to collect his thoughts. “There is so much saying I am more than enough but I keep bringing myself down… it isn’t easy but I’m trying, and that’s what matters.” Aragog thought aloud as he tried to pick himself up from the ground, stumbling as he leaned on the log to keep his balance.

Kara was quick to her feet to help him keep his balance. “Out of curiosity… how much did you drink?” 

Aragog put his arms around Kara’s shoulders as he slowly leaned onto her. Able to stand but will fall if Kara never showed up. “I stopped keeping track after my third bottle.”

“Great…” Kara thought to herself as she started to walk him to his quarters. “It’s a long way from here, but I can take you back.”

“Thanks…”

Aragog started to doze off again as he put a foot in front of the other, trying to keep his balance as much as he could to remove the weight off of Kara. though he couldn’t get his eyes off of Kara. He smiles softly as a blush forms on his face, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh nothing… its just… you’re so beautiful you know?” 

Kara couldn’t help but blush heavily, her heart starting to race in her chest and her knees getting weak. “Oh… thanks.” She replied wholeheartedly.

“I don’t know why I haven’t told you before… it’s just… you’re beauty has me staggering all the time.” Aragog rests his head on her head as he takes a deep breath. “You always make my heart stop with your beauty. Just everything about you Kara.”

Kara stopped paying attention to their steps as Aragog’s foot got stuck in a root, causing the both of them to fall. Aragog fell on top of Kara, only making Kara internally scream as he looked down at her with a massive blush on both of their faces. 

“Stop blushing… It’s all true you know.” Aragog didn’t seem to be affected by this at all. He looks around and notices they are behind bushes, no light to them at all. “No one is here… and no one can see us…” He smiles as he looks back down at Kara who is speechless. 

Aragog leaned down towards her, and placed a kiss on her cheeks on her blush. Kara tensed, she was ecstatic about this, but he was drunk. She shook her head as she put her hands on his shoulders. “Aragog we should get going already.”

“No no I want to stay here with you.” he said as he curled up against her, kissing her neck as he buries his head in her shoulder.

Kara’s breath hitched as she looked down at him. “Aragog plEASE” She felt him softly bite her neck. It was her tickle spot, and she wasn’t expecting that at all. She started to breath heavily as he kissed her neck even more, until she pushed him off and stradled him to hold him down. 

“You’re so beautiful…” Aragog said with a bright smile, closing his eyes slowly as he drifted off to sleep. 

Kara sighed heavily, staying there as she pondered with a bright and warm blush on her cheeks. How she would’ve loved all of this if he was sober, but alas he isn’t. She looked down at him and couldn’t help but giggle.

“Am I interrupting something?” A familiar voice was heard behind Kara, making her jump.

Kara growled as she frowned at her friend. “Drako you ass. Don’t scare me like that.”

“I see you are getting really comfortable with him here. Though wouldn’t you prefer at your home or his?”

“Drako shut up, he is drunk and passed out.”

“Kara… no… you know that’s messed up…”

“Drako I will get aragog to tear your head off when he sobers up. Just help me get him home.”

Drako smirked, he had his teasing. The least he could do is at least carry Aragog. 

They dropped him off, with many thank yous from Mileena who was worried sick about him, but now happy knowing that he is safe and sound back home. Drako and Kara walked off with Drako a giant smirk on his face, while Kara is rubbing her arms, embarrassed to talk about what happened.

The next morning, Aragog woke up with a horrible headache, confused that he doesn’t remember anything at all from the previous night. As he got ready to train with Mileena, she came in to tell him to relax for the day, which he was thankful for. He went looking for Kara and Drako, maybe they know what happened.

At least he thought, all he walked into was Drako teasing Kara while Kara was barking at Drako to stop with a massive blush on her face. Aragog was too confused to process any of this, and his headache only got worse, he just went back to bed to sleep it all off.


End file.
